Love is Inevitable
by Illusional Dream
Summary: What happens when Kagome finds herself in a bet that she will not fall in love with anyone for a year? If she wins the bet, Sango will remain single for an entire month, however if she loses, Kagome's punishment is to kiss the guy she fell for! Will Kagom
1. Chapter 1

Hi there!

I thank you all for reading my fanfic ' I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do writing it haha.

Anyway, I should probably post the disclaimer before some crazy people decides to sue me even though

I obviously do not own Inuyasha :O !

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me!

Hmmm I'll only post it once, here on the first chapter, so I don't have to type it every single time. well, enjoy!

Love is Inevitable

Chapter 1: It's a Bet

The moment the sun's rays embraced Kagome's room, she immediately hid behind her blanket in order to dodge the brightness. It was a beautiful day outside for a sunday and Kagome knew that a beautiful day meant a shopping day on her agenda. She comfortably slipped out of bed with a yawn and procceeded to walk down the stairs to make some breakfast. She wasn't sure exactly what to make since her mother no longer lives with her anymore. Kagome suddenly remember those days when she would walk down the stairs and breakfast would already be prepared. She would fight with Souta for the food her mom made. But now, her mom currently resides back at the old shrine her grandfather lives in. It was a good idea to remain there, since her mom isn't a city person at all. Life in Tokyo is like living in the fast lane. Everything was a rush. Going to work and coming back home. There never seems to be enough time in between to relieve all that stress. However, Kagome was only a college student. The only thing she needs to worry about is school and getting a good job to support her family. Not that they were poor, but Kagome thought that it'd be nice to know money isn't going to be a problem in her life. As long as she's financially secure, she figured she would stress less.

Snapping out of her trance, Kagome decided to make a simple breakfast of eggs and a bowl of cereal. After preparing the meal, she brought her dish of eggs to the table; and before she could take a bite, the door bell rings. Sighing Kagome gets up.

'Who dares to disturb my breakfast!' she thought. Looking through the tiny mirror in the door, Kagome saw a very miserable Sango, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh Sango! What's wrong!? You look horrible! Come in!" Kagome immediately takes her friend's hand and let her into her apartment.

"I'm just about to chow down on some food, so we can chat while we eat." Kagome led Sango to her kitchen, and both of them sat down.

"So, what happened?" Kagome asked curiously, "Is it Koga again?" Sango stared at kagome and shook her head.

"No, it's Miroku...this time," said Sango guiltily.

"What!" exclaimed Kagome, "You're going out with Miroku now? Sango! Why do you have a bajillion boyfriends!?" Kagome was rather annoyed now. During the past years in highschool, all Sango did was go crazy for boys. She would go out with one for a week and then get tired of him. It wasn't that she liked playing around, she claimed it to be finding her soul mate. How would you know if you don't look? but Kagome thought it was all rubbish. Boys aren't interested in finding a "soul mate" during highschool, even in college for that matter.

"Sango, how many times do I have to tell you. College is not highschool! You can't just fool around like this! Especially with boys...! You have a lot of other things to worry about, like your studies and major." Kagome was tired of trying to teach her friend the same concept over and over. Sango never listens anyway.

Sango sighed. She wiped the remaining tears in her eyes away.

"Kagome, I know what you mean... I really do. But I find it so hard to control myself. Miroku is just so... handsome! I know looks isn't everything, but when he talks to me, in that smooth manner I just can't help but for heads over heels for him!"

"But now you're breaking up with him right?" asked Kagome.

"Well... we haven't exactly went out yet... but he said that I was cute..." Sango blushed having told her friend this.

"Then what are you crying for?" asked Kagome again, curious as to where this is leading to. Sango rolled her eyes and sighed,

"I saw him with another girl. They were making out. It got me so mad! I thought he liked me."

"That's what you were crying over!" Kagome exclaimed, shocked that she would cry over a guy.

"Sango, he's probably just playing around with you! I'd watch out..." warned Kagome, afraid that her best friend would fall too deep for him.

"But you don't understand! It's so hard to ignore him... he's always around... and I think he likes me" Sango said softly. Kagome sighed.

"I will never understand how you people sacrifice your emotions like that over a guy that just fools around. Seriously, it's not even worth it."

"Kagome, when you fall in love, you'd understand. It's so simple... You think about him every single day and you just want to make him happy!" Sango said in a dazed.

"Ugh... that's called a fairy tale. This is called real life Sango. Guys are not all good people... I don't think I can fall in what you call "love". I mean I see people who fall madly in love with each other at first sight, and their relationship is great for a few years... but then by the time they get married, have kids... it's all indifference after that. Sango I don't think I can believe in love, maybe just passion for a certain amount of time before it dies out."

"Kagome, you're still naive," Kagome stared at her friend. Her naive? She's more like the mature one here! Sango continued after noticing her friend's perplexed face, "You never fell in love, so you don't understand. But it's the greatest thing in the world! And I bet you that by the end of college, you will fall in love without a doubt."

"You bet me?" Kagome asks, raising one of her eyebrow.

"Hm...," Sango thought, "Yes I bet you."

"Hahaha, Sango you do know who you're talking to right? You're talking to a girl who's never had a single crush on a guy since elementary, middle to high school. What makes you think I will like someone in college?"

"Expect the unexpected Kagome! I'm sure you will fall in love. If you do, I win the bet and your punishment will be to kiss the guy haha!" Laughed Sango, she was finding this rather amusing.

"And if I lose the bet, you're not dating for an entire month!" Kagome said reasurringly.

'I definitely won't lose that bet... all I have to do is avoid men for the entire year. And exactly how hard is that?' Kagome smiled. There's no way she's going to lose. And maybe not dating for a month is good for Sango. It might clear her head and help her understand what college is suppose to be about.


	2. Chapter 2: Watch where you're going!

Woohoo we're on to chapter 2 already. See I have nothing better to do at 2:51 AM...

Anyway, on to the next chapter!!!!!

Chapter 2: Watch where you're going!

By the time Kagome and Sango had finished chatting, it was already 3 P.M. Kagome still wanted to go shopping, and Sango agreed to go. Both of them decided that they haven't had a good best friend time in a while; what with Sango's crazy boy obsession and Kagome's stressful studying.

"So, you have anything specific to buy there Kagome? Like maybe a watch?" Sango asked slyly.

"What for...? I already have a watch. See it's right here on my wrist-" Kagome stopped. Sango was such a tease.

"Hey you never know if it's going to be your future boyfriend's birthday soon!" Sango joked.

"As if!" Kagome sneered in her friend's direction.

It wasn't long before their taxi have dropped them off at the train station. While waiting on the platform for the next train to arrive, the two girls talked about old times in highschool.

"You remember Shippou?" laughed Sango, "he was that cute little freshmen that had a huge crush on you Kagome! Maybe it's not to late to change your mind!" Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped Sango on the arm,

"Are you trying to label me as a phedophile!? Yes he was a cute kid, but I would never go out with him! Gosh!"

"Haha I know what you mean, but he was just sooo cute!"

"Then you go out with him!" joked Kagome.

"As if! I like my guys older haha," laughed Sango.

Not before long, Kagome and Sango could hear the next train from far away. They couldn't wait to go shopping. Everytime they did, they end up going home with tons of bags, not even able to carry them all.

The far away train now came to a haltering stop right in front of the girls. Before Kagome could step on, she heard footsteps running towards her direction. She turns around and see a flash of white. Sango did not notice her ifriend's presence, so she turns around and there, she saw a man running up to Kagome.

"Kagome watch out!" Sango screamed. Kagome turned around only to be grabbed in a tight embrace by a silver haired man.

He had the most dazzling, amber, yellow eyes she had ever seen. His eyes were practically golden. He stared straight into her face, as if puzzled on what to do next. Not before long, Kagome could hear other footsteps coming their way. More than one person. It was as if a bunch of people where coming towards her direction. Apparently the boy with the silver hair could hear them too and he hesitantly looked around.

"Are you trying to hide from them?" asked Kagome.

"Uh... yeah" said the boy.

"Then... why don't you just put your hood over your head and walk into that train?" replied Kagome in a monotone voice. The silver haired boy stared at her with a blank expression. He quickly put his hood over his head but the people who were looking for him had already arrived at their station.

"Shit," cursed the boy under his breath.

"Could you let go of me now-" before Kagome could finish with her request, the boy had kissed her.

Shocked beyond belief, Kagome tried to break free, but it was futile. He was just too strong, and knowing Sango, she probably wouldn't help her out either.

The people who were looking stopped and went backwards. Kagome heard one of them saying,

"maybe that kid got on the train." But she didn't care, she just wanted to break free from his hold. It was making her heart beat faster and faster being so close to a guy. Kagome pounded at his chest. She tried to break free of the hold and tell him that the people are gone. Noticing her revolt, the boy let go of her. He smiles at her in a sickening way,

"Did you like that?" he asked, as if she enjoyed it rather than suffocated.

"Hell no! Who do you think you are kissing people randomly out of no where! You know I don't care if people are after you, you have no right to kiss me!" Kagome was beyond mad, and she was blushing at the same time too. Never had anyone been so daring or bold as to kiss her. In fact it was her first kiss.

Sango reappeared at the scene immediately.

"Kagome calm down!" she tugged at her sleeve to restrain her from slapping the handsome face of the boy's.

"Fine.You want some money? Here, all I have is about three hundred dollars. I need about a hundred to get around. That's all I have. I'm going now." the boy threw the money at the ground and started to walk away. Furious, Kagome took the wad of money and threw it at the back of his head.

"Who wants your pity money! Just because your rich doesn't mean everyone bow down to you!" Yet a bunch of people have begun to appear and started fighting over the money.

"Don't be stupid, I know that you secretly want the money. That's why I gave it to you. I don't pity you, in fact I think I did you a favor, considering that it was your first kiss." The boy retorted with arrogance.

"How did you know?" Kagome was flustered now.

"You're inexperience." He stated simply. Kagome glared at him. Before walking away, she stopped and turn around to say,

"Better than being a stupid pompous kid who likes to play around and have their own guardians chasing after them!" The silver haird boy just stared at her with yet another blank expression. Never had he met a girl who didn't fall for him because of his look and money. She wasn't a bad looking person either, in fact she is rather cute, and innocent. But oh well, it's not like he will have to deal with her again. He turned around and walked into the train without a care in the world. He will face his troubles eventually though.


End file.
